


A dream come true

by ChocoNut



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Post canon - post season 7, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: Jaime meets Brienne on the way to Winterfell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Renee561](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renee561/gifts).



> An excuse for me to write a bit of JB smut, though I don't claim to be good at it.  
> For my dear friend renee561 - Hope you like it!

“We should stop here for the night,” Sandor Clegane suggested to his traveling companions as they reached an inn, the first one they found after miles of riding. It was nearing dusk, and Brienne too felt that it made sense to resume their journey to Winterfell after a proper night’s sleep.

They sat at the bar after finishing their dinner. Brienne had not touched a drink, but the Hound and Bronn seemed to be downing mug after mug of ale, laughing loudly, and making crass jokes. Brienne was lost in thoughts about her conversation with Jaime. _Fuck loyalty!_ Her words did seem to have an effect on him, but with an aching heart she realised, that even if he was on their side, he would always belong to Cersei. He loved his sister, and had eyes for no one but her.

“My lady,” Bronn called out “Anything troubling you?”

She shook her head and looked away from him, worried that her eyes might betray the emotions buried deep in her heart.

“You love _him_ , don’t you?” Bronn asked abruptly. Brienne’s immediate urge was to vehemently deny his claim, but she couldn’t. She felt her face and neck grow uncomfortably warm.

“I knew it!” Bronn said triumphantly, without waiting for an answer.

Sandor gave them a confused look “ _Him?”_ he asked Bronn cluelessly “Who is _him_?”

“Jaime fookin’ Lannister ofcourse,” Bronn replied happily “Who else did you think it would be?”

The Hound gave her a look of shocked surprise “Brienne of fuckin’ Tarth and Jaime fuckin’ Lannister?” he exclaimed “Well I never…since when has this been going on?” he asked, turning to Bronn.

“I’m still here, gentlemen,” Brienne reminded them indignantly. It annoyed her that they were having fun at her expense “Before you jump into conclusions, there’s nothing like that going on between us. And I’m not with _him.”_ Brienne was irritated to find herself blush furiously, her face embarrassingly refuting every single claim that she had just made.

“You blush on just hearing his name,” the Hound observed, amused.

“I am not _blushing,_ ” she was almost shouting now.

“Ofcourse you are,” Bronn said, smirking “The fearsome warrior who crushed the mighty Sandor Clegane blushing like a maiden at just the mention of the Kingslayer. I wonder what your condition would be, if he were to walk into this inn right now.”

The two men exchanged a wicked grin at this statement.

“Shut up, both of you,” Not wanting to be the subject of their amusement any more, she left in a huff and rushed to her room, shutting herself in, determined to avoid any human presence for rest of the night. Still fully clad in her armour, she sat down, disturbed with the entire exchange downstairs. What distressed her, was the fact that the men spoke the truth!

 _She loved Jaime, and desperately so._ Brienne was frustrated with herself, she longed for him and wanted him more than anyone or anything in her life. She ached for him, not only at an emotional level as she had, all these years, but also _physically_. Earlier, when she had touched his arm at the Dragonpit, she felt a bolt of lightning surge through her at the brief physical contact, despite both of them being clad in heavy armour. The memory of that contact made her thoughts go astray-how would it feel to have his fingers explore her body? What would it be like to have him inside her, thrusting desperately as he screamed her name in ecstasy? She yearned for the pressure of his glorious body, naked on hers as he kissed her all over. She was reminded of the time he had walked into her tub naked - half-a-god and half-a-corpse. It was only when she felt the ache between her legs grow uncontrollably at these wicked thoughts, that she decided to divert her mind and get back to reality.

 _Stop thinking about him, and get to bed._ She mentally chided herself for having acted like a silly maiden earlier, and was about to take off her armour and retire for the night, when there was a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” she called out, thinking it might be one of her companions. When there was no answer, she grew suspicious. She decided to open the door, one hand ready on Oathkeeper’s hilt, ready to strike in case the visitor turned out hostile.

Her heart skipped a beat when her eyes fell on her visitor.

“What do you think you’re doing entering my room like this?” she shouted, as Jaime sauntered passed her, and shut the door behind him. He stood against the door, arms crossed at his chest, looking at her with a frown on his face. Forgetting her anger for a split second, she let her eyes linger on him, taking in his appearance. Fully bearded and hair a little longer than usual, he looked as handsome as ever.

“I expected a better welcome, wench,” he snapped back “Didn’t think you would yell at me like this.”

“Well, this is a better welcome,” Brienne said angrily “I was ready to strike you down. Be happy, I didn’t.”

 _What was she saying?_ All the anger and frustration that had built up inside her was now coming out, like water escaping when a dam had been opened!

“Why are you so angry, Brienne?” Jaime asked her, still frowning “What have I--”

“ _Why am I angry?_ ” she repeated in disbelief “You didn’t speak to me properly at the Dragonpit, you barely even acknowledged my presence. And now one fine day, you suddenly turn up at my door and ask me why I’m angry?”

“You knew that Cersei was watching, didn’t you?” Jaime sounded annoyed as well “What else did you expect me to do in her presence?”

_Cersei. She was all there was in his life._

“Why did you leave your precious sister then?” Brienne growled “If she is that important to you.”

“Ofcourse she _was_ important then. She’s my sister.”

“Then why are you here?” Brienne shouted “You should be in her arms, not here in a dusty old inn, quarrelling with an ugly wench like me!”

“Brienne--” he started, his face flushed with rage, his tone taking on a warning note. Brienne knew that she had spoken too much, but she couldn’t stop now. He had to listen.

“You haven’t answered me,” she said coldly “Why are you here?”

Jaime gave her a long hard look. “You’re jealous,” he said finally, ignoring her question.

“Of whom?” Brienne was shocked and agitated that he could read her like a book “Your sister? What makes you think--”

Jaime didn’t allow her to complete her sentence, he pulled her into his arms, and before she could react, his lips were on hers. The next few seconds were a dream _._ So this was what a kiss felt like! Brienne had never been kissed before, his lips were a perfect combination of soft and chapped, and the way they moved against hers drove her insane. Before logic could completely fly out of her head, summoning all the willpower that she could, she broke the kiss and pushed him away.

“What the hell did you just do?” she hissed.

“It’s called a _kiss_ , wench,” he said, giving her a mischievous smile.

“Don’t you mock me,” she retorted angrily “How dare you force yourself on me?”

“Force myself on you?” Jaime asked, surprised “If I’m not mistaken, you enjoyed it thoroughly.”

“I did not!” she lied. She felt heat surge through her body with the realization that he was right. She wanted him, she wanted his lips all over her body, and she wanted to taste his tongue. She was ashamed to admit it to herself, but she wanted him to fuck her senseless. Embarrassed by these unsolicited thoughts, she snapped back to consciousness and moved away from him.

“You definitely did,” Jaime said in the tone reminiscent of their interaction in the Riverlands. He took a step closer to her, trapping her between himself and the wall, his eyes locked on hers in a passionate gaze. Despite the fact that she was taller than him, he seemed to tower over her. “You want me to overpower you, fling you down, tear off your clothes…” he whispered in her ear, his voice laced heavily with lust “I’m strong enough.”

“Not interested,” she had intended to sound firm, but somehow her voice came out squeaky and feeble, as though it lacked conviction. He was now too close to her for comfort. He smelled like leather and sweat and everything else a man should smell like, and she couldn’t handle it, she couldn’t breathe.

“Ofcourse you are,” he growled, his lips hovering dangerously close to hers, just shy of contact “I can see it in your eyes, wench, and right now all you want, is for me to rip that armour off your body and fuck you senseless.”

She gulped, fearing that she might collapse under his fiery gaze and the feel of his warm breath on her face. He had barely touched her yet, but his proximity was enough to set her on fire, and to her embarrassment, he seemed to be well aware of the effect he had on her. She racked her brain for a fitting response to his claims, but nothing came to mind. She was tongue-tied, and her mind completely blank.

“And I’m going to do exactly that, wench,” he went on, shoving her against the wall “I’m sure you would’ve stopped me by now if you didn’t want me, if you felt that I’m forcing myself on--”

Brienne’s frustration had crossed all limits “Gods, do you always have to talk so much?” she cried out in irritation, and then pulled him into her arms. That was good enough for Jaime. He captured her lips again, this time with much more aggression than earlier. She closed her eyes, surrendering to him completely, savouring the feel of his lips on hers. She opened her mouth slightly, inviting his tongue. Taking the hint, Jaime flicked his tongue on her lips, tasting her first and then plunged his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues intertwined and danced around each other, as he continued kissing her for what seemed to be an eternity.

They finally broke the kiss, gasping for air. When she looked into Jaime’s eyes, she could see a variety of emotions in them-passion, lust, longing, and most significant of all- _love_. Love for her. Her heart was beating at a million beats per second, if Jaime’s kiss could get her into such an agitated state, what would happen if he… she blushed, stopping her mind from racing further.

“What’s the matter, Brienne?” he asked.

“I thought you wanted to tear off my clothes and fuck me senseless?” Brienne breathed in his ear seductively.

The next few moments passed in a daze. They were both hastily ripping her armour and their clothes off, and considering that they had only three hands between them, it had become quite a clumsy and tedious affair. They halted, when his trousers were the only barrier between their bodies. Brienne’s hands moved towards his trousers, and she made an attempt to unlace them, her fingers shaking in apprehension.

Jaime seemed to sense her fear “Brienne, we can stop, if you--”

“No,” she said fiercely, determined that she wanted him tonight, and nothing would stop them. She undid his trousers, and his cock sprang out, firm and erect in all its glory. She drew in a sharp breath, the desire in her mounting with the knowledge that she was the cause for his arousal.

“Impressed?” he asked her, taking in her arousal at the sight of his cock. His eyes fell to her breasts-her nipples taut and erect, the fire in his eyes increasing as his gaze moved further down and settled at the tuft of hair between her legs, which was now beginning to go from moist to wet.

She grasped his cock and began stroking it until he became harder. Jaime groaned, and when he was unable to take it anymore, he roughly pulled her hand off his cock. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted her off the ground, and pinned her against the wall. Brienne was surprised at his ability to lift her so effortlessly. _So, he was strong enough._ She wound her legs around his hips and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately.

So this was it, she realized. She adjusted her legs so that he could easily gain access to her entrance. “I want you, Jaime,” she moaned against his lips “I need you.”

Jaime didn’t need to be told twice. With a guttural roar, he thrust into her. As his cock plunged into her without warning, she felt a sharp stab of pain which was gone as quickly as it had come. He began moving against her, and she was hit by a blinding sense of pleasure, something that she had never imagined that she would ever experience. She was glad Jaime held her tight, for she would have collapsed under the wave of ecstasy that had almost ripped her body apart. She moved her hips, the passion between them intensifying with every thrust, every move and they finally came together, his seed spilling inside her. She sagged against him, spent and satisfied, breathing heavily against his sweaty chest.

Jaime carried her to the bed and lay her down. Propping himself on his elbow, he lay down next to her and gave her a look that she couldn’t quite decipher.

“What is it?” she asked him, suddenly apprehensive that she might not have been to his expectations. Was he unhappy with her?

“I think, I might just start believing in the Gods,” he said, smiling down at her fondly “Who else could’ve given me such a good fortune? An old, cripple fool like me--”

Brienne placed her palm on his mouth “You may be old and crippled, and you are most certainly a _fool_ , but...” she hesitated “I love you.”

“I’m honoured,” he said, theatrically clutching his chest.

Brienne was upset. “Is everything a joke to you, Jaime?” she said, unable to mask the hurt in her voice “I was being serious when I--”

Jaime rolled over on top of her, and kissed her again, this time his kiss was soft and tender. “Brienne, I don’t take the liberty to joke with anyone else. I can’t,” he whispered against her lips “It’s only with you that I do it, with the woman I love,” he said, his eyes shining with unmistakable love for her.

He kissed her cheek and went on to focus his attention to her neck. Leaving a trail of kisses down her throat, his mouth moved further down to her breast. Taking a nipple between his teeth, he gave it a light tug, making her gasp loudly in pleasure. _Gods, she wanted him again!_ She ran her fingers down his chest, taking in the feel of his perfectly chiselled chest, with just the right sprinkling of hair. Moving her hand along his toned stomach and further below, she reached for his cock again.

His hand slowly slid up her thighs, his finger teasing and rubbing her clit, leaving her whimpering and moaning at the slow agony that he was subjecting her to. He inserted a couple of fingers inside her cunt, moving them - slow and rhythmic at first, and then at a furious pace until she came with a violent shudder, screaming out his name in passion.

“Jaime,” Brienne said hoarsely, she wanted his cock inside her again, not just his fingers. She wanted him to _fuck her_ , but she was too shy to admit it to him.

“What is it, wench?” his mouth was now busy nibbling her earlobes.

“I want you to--” Brienne stopped, hesitating.

“To fuck you like it’s the last day of your life?” Jaime asked her with lust-filled eyes.

Brienne shook her head, and then summoning all her courage, she said “ I want you to fuck me like you’ve never fucked anyone before. ”

Jaime was more than willing to oblige her. He entered her, and this time there was no pain, only pleasure and bliss, and an infinite amount of it. “Will you marry me, Brienne?” he whispered into her ear, as he thrust into her again, this time deeper than before.

“I am yours,” Brienne gasped “And you’re mine, Jaime.”

“I’ll take that as a yes, then,” he breathed, thrusting harder “I love you, Brienne,” he growled, kissing her again. This time, she matched rhythm with him, and they moved together as one; two bodies but one soul and one heart, their combined passion reaching its peak with their climax.

Brienne sighed contentedly, her head resting on Jaime’s chest. There were still a couple of hours to go before dawn, and they had fucked three or maybe four times-well, who was counting? Jaime had even suggested they try out a bathtub sometime, the very idea making her blush to the roots of her hair, as the memories of Harrenhal came rushing.

She watched him sleep. He had a serene look on his face, something that she had never seen before. They had a difficult future, the war was coming, their days were most probably numbered. _Hells, they could die tomorrow_. But today, and now, she felt at peace with the world. Life had never been better for Brienne. She smiled and closed her eyes, ready to drift off to a peaceful sleep, hoping and praying that this wasn’t a dream. She wished with all her heart to wake up in Jaime’s arms this morning, and every morning that was to come as long as she lived.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne try to hide their relationship status from Bronn and Co. There's just one small problem-they can't keep their hands off each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couldn't resist taking this further. Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

They had been blissfully asleep when a loud rap on the door awakened him rudely. Jaime stretched his arms, smiling to himself when he remembered where he was-in a dusty old inn with Brienne wrapped around him, soft and warm, her naked body pressed against his, almost as if she had always been an inseparable part of him. He grew hard when he remembered how he had fucked her last night. He had never felt like this about anyone before, and he never would. His cock stirred as he watched her chest rise and fall against his, and he ached for her again, but now was not the time for that.

“Brienne, wake up sweetling,” he whispered, tilting his face to kiss her tenderly. She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled against his neck, moving closer and wedging her leg in the gap between his, her knee inching dangerously close to his cock. One touch, and he was sure that he would be blown apart completely. Her fingers slid down his chest and further below, her touch only making matters worse for him. He wanted to be inside her now, and he wanted it badly.

“My lady?” Bronn’s voice called out from the other side of the door, jolting him back to reality.

Jaime tried to shake her awake again, he didn’t want the world to know that he had spent the night with her. He was hit by a pang of guilt after their uninhibited night of passion. Brienne was a maiden, and he was now worried about her reputation. He had intended for their first time to be after their marriage, to be special for her. This had definitely not been the way he had wished to take her maidenhead-succumbing to lust in a dingy inn, though he had fantasised about making her feel like a woman several times, right from the day he had inquired about her virginity when they had first met in the Riverlands. But nonetheless, it had to happen last night, and what a night it was! It had been special for him, the best night of his life. But it was a moment private to them, and private it would be.

“Bronn is here for you,” Jaime told her, as Brienne opened her eyes groggily “Open the door and tell him that you’ll meet him downstairs in a while. He need not know that I’m here with you.”

Brienne swiftly pulled on her robe and followed his instructions. She managed to get rid of Bronn without inviting any questions or suspicions. Having successfully driven him away, she returned to the bed and sat down, when Jaime pulled her back into his arms and pinned her to the bed. Soon enough he was on top of her, leaving her squirming under him.

“Not now, Jaime,” she said shyly, struggling against his grip “I have to go…”

“Oh, you can stop acting all coy, wench,” Jaime rubbed his beard against her neck and watched her twitch and shiver at the contact “I’ve seen what you are capable of, last night...”

“Bronn is waiting. Sandor Clegane is here as well,” she said hoarsely, and to his delight every part of her skin that he touched turned a bright shade of red.

“They can wait, and so can the great war. Fuck the bloody world, it can wait,” he breathed, nibbling at her earlobe “I have been looking forward to this day for all these years, and I am not going to let you go that easily.” he began peppering her neck with soft kisses.

“Jaime, no…” Brienne was pleading with him now, but he paid no heed. When he slid his hand under her robe and reached for her breast, all she could do was flutter her eyelids shut in anticipation of the oncoming torture. She ended up writhing and panting helplessly under him, her hands spread on the bed, grabbing fistfuls of the sheet in desperation. How he loved to see her body respond to him when he touched her like this! Her breast fit so perfectly in his palm. He had explored her well enough last night to conclude that this was something that was certain to get her all hot and bothered, and watching her this aroused heightened his erection to an enormous extent. “Stop torturing m...” she yelped, the words dying on her lips as soon as his mouth was on hers, devouring her hungrily. He had no intention of allowing her to resist him.

He released her lips for the sole reason that he needed to breathe, and she made another feeble, half-hearted attempt to get up “Let me go,” she cried out frantically, trying to push him away, but when his mouth closed on her breast, she whimpered and wrapped her long legs around his hips tightly. Her arms were around his neck, pulling him closer, her fingers digging deep into his back.

“I will let you go, wench--” he growled, taking her nipple between his teeth and giving it a light tug, his hand still on the other breast, continuing to torment it until a throaty cry escaped her “--but not so fast. Not until we’re done here.” His cock was craving to be inside her, and he was ready to pound into her, when she mustered all her strength and pushed him away. He lost his balance and ended up tumbling off the bed and landing painfully on his ass. Brienne burst out laughing.

“I warned you,” she said sweetly, bending down to him and offering him a hand. “Don’t blame me, you should have known better than to mess with me, _Kingslayer,_ ” she whispered, licking her lips seductively.

Ignoring her hand, he got to his feet groaning in pain. “I am going to get back at you for this, wench,” he muttered, rubbing his ass. The ache in his groin was escalating to unbearable proportions as he made a mental note of everything that he would like to do to her. “A Lannister always pays his debts. When we are married, I am going to make you scream all through our wedding night. And I’m going to make sure I keep you awake every night for many nights to come.”

“You can try,” she challenged, despite blushing furiously at his threat. Discarding her robe, she entered the bath shutting the door behind her.

“I could join you in there,” Jaime said tantalizingly “Just for old times sake, wench. I’ll scrub your back and you could do mine,” he paused, and added “I could do much more than just scrub your back, I could scrub your…” The mental image of him scrubbing _other parts_ of her body had an instant effect on his already engorged cock.

She opened the door slightly, peering at him through the gap with a wicked glint in her eyes “If you come in here, I am sure we won’t be leaving this inn today. So you better stay outside,” she teased, shutting the door again.

Jaime had never felt this needy before! He needed a cold bath, there was no way he could face Bronn like this. The man would taunt him to death if he even had the slightest inkling of what was going on.

In a few minutes Brienne stepped out of the bath wrapped in a towel, her body wet and her hair mussed. Unable to take it anymore, Jaime lunged at her, all his self restraint vanishing into thin air. He shucked his robe off and pushed her roughly against the wall, his hand as usual efficiently finding her breast under the towel and cuddling it, just the way she liked it. She moaned in satisfaction when his fingers worked their magic and he began kissing her, winding his stump around her waist, getting the towel out of the way to reach her firm ass.

“Can’t keep your hand to yourself, can you?” Brienne gasped, pulling him closer with a sense of urgency, her hands on his back, her fingers tickling him and arousing him at the same time. She leaned into him and kissed his neck, her mouth moving further down to his chest resulting in a shiver down his spine. Her fingers were now sliding down his back and making their way to his stomach.

“Oh, I wish I had both my hands…” he sighed heavily. She was creating havoc for him and when he could stand it no more, he threw the towel off her and pressed his body against hers, his cock throbbing madly, begging for a release.

“Mmmm, I like you even better when you’re warm and wet,” he breathed, kissing and nibbling at her neck, while moving his hand down to her cunt and slowly fucking her with his fingers.

“Jaime, I want your…” she trailed off, unable to complete her sentence as his fingers slid in and out of her at a frantic pace, taking her to an explosive climax that left her dizzy in his arms.

“Say it, Brienne,” his voice was throaty and dripping with lust “You want my cock, don’t you? You want me to fuck you over and over again until you are sore…”

“I want you to talk less and act more,” she growled, taking his hand off her cunt and guiding his cock there instead. Holding her against the wall, he thrust into her, crushing her hips with his, pushing harder with every thrust, faster and faster until their bodies became one, the moment ending in the sweet agony that ripped them apart as they collapsed in each other’s arms.

“I need a bath again,” Brienne said ruefully, eyeing her thighs that were slick with his seed.

“I need one too,” he winked at her, and followed her to the bath, but she was quick enough to push him away and shut the door, leaving him outside, clicking his tongue in frustration.

+++++

“Never thought I would find you here, cunt,” Bronn grinned at Jaime, giving him a friendly handshake. Jaime wondered if Bronn had any idea about where he had been the previous night.

“I just arrived this morning,” he lied, hoping he wouldn’t be caught.

“Is it? I had a feeling you arrived earlier,” Sandor raised an eyebrow.

“If I had made it earlier,” Jaime hastily tried to explain “I would have met you both last night.”

“Who said anything about _last night?”_ Bronn asked, looking at him suspiciously. Jaime felt his face grow hot, but he was saved the torture of answering as Brienne arrived with her luggage.

“Ser Jaime!” she exclaimed in mock surprise “I never expected to run into you here.” Not bad, the wench was a good actress!

He kissed her hand, his lips in contact with her skin for a bit longer than necessary. “A pleasure to see you again, Lady Brienne,” he smiled, giving her a little wink and watching her turn a lovely shade of pink.

“What a lovely reunion!” Bronn chimed in, taking turns to look at both of them. Jaime dropped her hand immediately and turned to Bronn.

“Shall we leave?” he asked, eager to steer the conversation away from dangerous waters.

Bronn nodded, and they made their way out of the inn.

“Let’s go and get our horses.” Bronn said, turning to Sandor and Pod.

Jaime nodded “Mine’s just around here.”

“Aren’t you coming?” Bronn asked Brienne, who was still lingering around Jaime.

“Yes, in a minute,” she said, stealing a nervous glance at Jaime. Bronn gave her a sharp look, but left without insisting any further.

Once the trio were out of sight, Jaime shoved her against a tree and kissed her hard, biting her lip in a fit of passion. She made a pathetic attempt to push him away, but only ended up slipping her fingers through his hair and plunging her tongue deeper into his mouth. His hand roamed all over her body, creeping up to her chest and groping her. Thank the gods, they had not worn their armours today. He wanted to take her right there, against this tree. His fingers reached between her legs, and although she still had her breeches on, he could make out that she was hot and wet for him. His cock responded to her, and he was desperate for a release, aching and hoping for some respite from the heat that was rising inside him every minute.

“Gods, Jaime…” she moaned into his lips “What if they see us?” Jaime’s hand was on her breeches, clumsily attempting to rid her of them “I don’t care…” he breathed. That was when he heard the sound of hooves at a distance.

“They are back!” Brienne cried out in panic, pushing him away quickly. Her timing was just right as Bronn and the rest of the group arrived, a second more of a lapse and they would’ve been caught. Jaime was angry with himself, he needed to exercise more self control, and here he was, behaving like a sixteen year old lad bedding a girl for the first time. But he couldn’t help it, all these years of waiting and secretly pining for her had left him in such a state that he would never let her out of her sight, if he could. Brienne turned away from him and mounted her horse in silence, while Jaime watched in amusement as she tried to hide her face which was now as red as the setting sun.

“We waited a while for you, my lady--” Bronn informed her as they rode away “--and since you didn’t come, Pod offered to fetch your horse for you.”

“Thank you Podrick,” she mumbled, not daring to look at Bronn or Pod.

“Are you alright, my lady?” Bronn peered at her curiously “Your face…”

“I’m fine,” she replied, her voice coming out squeaky. She threw Jaime angry looks from time to time, but he did nothing but smile at her predicament.

“Your lip…” Bronn went on, refusing to let her be at peace “It seems to be swollen. Did you happen to bite on it while eating…”

“Nothing’s wrong with my lip,” Brienne shot back indignantly, a slight hint of panic in her voice. Bronn nodded, but said nothing after that and they rode in silence for a while.

“So…” he tried making conversation again “Did you sleep well last night, my lady?”

Jaime hid another smile. He knew how painful Bronn could be, and today he had decided that Brienne would be his target.

“Ofcourse I did,” Brienne snapped back, blushing a deep shade of red “What makes you think otherwise?”

“You seemed disturbed last night when we asked you about the Kingslayer,” Bronn shrugged “I thought, you might have been upset with that.”

Jaime perked up “What did you ask her about me, Bronn?”

“Why do _you_ want to know, Lannister?” the Hound intervened, suddenly interested in the discussion.

“No specific reason,” Jaime pursed his lips, regretting that he had opened his mouth “Just curious.”

+++++

It was almost evening and they rode on looking for a spot to set up camp. Jaime’s heart soared in anticipation as he looked forward to spending another night with Brienne, albeit in a tent which was a bit crude to his liking.

“Why don’t the two of you wait here while we look for a suitable spot?” Bronn told Jaime, leaving him alone with Brienne as he rode away with the others.

In an instant, Jaime’s arms were around his wench and he had pulled her into a kiss.

“Tell me, Jaime,” Brienne whispered into his lips “In the Riverlands, did you ever feel like…” she blushed, but Jaime could guess what she wanted to ask.

“Yes, I had always fantasised about fucking you hard against a tree when we travelled together...” he growled “And now that I’m so close to getting my wish, I am in no mood to let you go.”

“Why don’t we focus on fulfilling your fantasy before they return?” Brienne’s voice was husky, as she dragged him to the nearest tree. She was right, they had to hurry. They managed to undo each other’s breeches, and soon Jaime was ramming into her, panting heavily and holding on to the tree trunk behind her for support while he rapidly increased his pace, fucking her hard against the trunk. She grunted loudly in response, twisting and jerking her hips to match his moves. He had no control over himself, and he was worried that her butt might be sore with the friction. And when they came this time, Jaime feared that the tree might collapse with the impact. He screamed out her name so loudly, that Brienne had to kiss him to shut him up for fear that they might be heard. They slumped to the ground breathing heavily, their limbs intertwined and their bodies shaking, as he held her sweaty but fully clothed body close to him.

“I hope that wasn’t too uncomfortable for you,” he said, feeling slightly guilty.

She shook her head, pulling his lips back to hers.

“What is your fantasy, Brienne?” he asked, in between the soft tender kisses she planted on his lips “I’m sure you have one too. There would be nothing more I would like, than to fulfil it, whatever it is. Just say the word--”

“Fookin’ you, I am sure,” said a familiar voice behind him. Bronn was grinning from ear to ear, while Pod looked away from them, red faced.

They got to their feet, surprised and shocked at the sight of the little crowd around them and Jaime could do nothing but stare at them in horror. _How long had they been here?_

Bronn seemed to have read his mind. “Don’t worry, we just arrived,” he said, and then added with a smirk “We didn’t see _anything_. However, we did anticipate that this was what you would be up to.”

Still wrapped in Jaime’s embrace, Brienne hid her face in his chest in embarrassment.

“Why else did you think we left you two alone?” Bronn was still smirking “To catch you red-handed ofcourse.”

“Though, I never thought you two of all the people in the world would get together, Lannister!” Sandor grunted.

“How long have you known?” Jaime asked wearily, finally deciding to let go of Brienne.

“Let me think,” Bronn said thoughtfully “Since you first said goodbye to her at King’s Landing? I was there, remember? I saw you pining for her long after she had left, infact, you never stopped pining.”

“Really?” Brienne asked, looking at Jaime shyly.

“As if you never knew, wench!” Jaime exclaimed “Stop acting surprised.”

“You’re no less,” Bronn now turned to Brienne “Blushing to the roots of your hair just at the mention of his name. I’ll bet you would have kissed and cuddled the sword he gave you in his absence, whenever you missed him.”

“Really?” it was now Jaime’s turn to regard Brienne, who quickly turned away from him.

“You both knew he was with me last night?” Brienne asked them in disbelief.

“Do you take us for idiots?” Sandor gave them one of his rare smiles “We knew that you arrived last night, Lannister, and we knew where you were the whole night and what you had been up to.”

Jaime felt a warm flush creeping up his neck.

“The honourable woman that you are, I never thought you would settle for a Lannister,” the Hound went on, now talking to Brienne “That too the Kingslayer…”

“Jaime,” Brienne corrected him, looking at Jaime affectionately “His name is Jaime, and he is the most honourable man I have ever met.”

“Gods, you really are in love with him, woman!” Sandor exclaimed in disbelief “And here I was, thinking that you just fancied him, that you just wanted to fuck him.”

“Aye, ofcourse she wants to fook him, she always did,” Bronn chipped in “He’s mad for her as well. The way he looked at Tarth on the way to Dorne, you could easily make out that he was fookin’ her inside his head.”

Jaime went red with embarrassment at the recollection. Damn, Bronn was always fucking right!

“You blush as much as her, Kingslayer!” the hound observed “I never thought you could ever fancy anyone other than your sister--”

“I don’t fancy her,” Jaime interrupted, gazing fondly at his wench “I _love_ her. And I am going to marry her.”

“Sooner the better, then,” Bronn advised wisely “It is becoming more and more obvious, you know, that you two can’t keep your hands off each other. You could get married now, if you really want to, I don’t think you could wait until we get North.”

“Now?” Brienne exclaimed in disbelief.

“Aye, We have found an inn nearby to stay the night,” Bronn said “And to your luck, there happens to be a Sept close to it. If you feel like--”

“Yes!” Jaime blurted out, and all eyes turned to him at once “I want to,” he said softly, turning to Brienne “Only if you too…”

“Jaime…” her eyes were wide with surprise, but before she could say anything he walked over to her and went down on his knee.

“Will you marry me, Lady Brienne?” he asked, taking her hand and looking into her beautiful blue eyes “The only thing I can offer you is my love, and all of it…”

“You’ve already asked me last night,” she said, the lovely blue pools now shining brightly “I said yes, remember?”

“I know,” he said, smiling “But I love you, and I want to do this properly. So, will you have me as your Lord Husband?”

“Yes, Ser Jaime,” she said, blinking back unshed tears. He got to his feet and captured her lips, and she began to reciprocate by deepening the kiss and drawing him closer.

“Ahem…” Bronn coughed “Hold on for a few hours, will you? I’m sure you will have a wonderful wedding night.”

Jaime released her, embarrassed once again with his impulsive behaviour.

“What are we waiting for, then?” Bronn asked, looking around at them “Let’s go. We have a marriage to conduct.”

“But before that, you both ought to change your clothes, don’t you think?” he suggested innocently “Unless you want to get married looking freshly fooked…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fluff, a dash of smut  
> A wedding, a wedding night...  
> ... And a surprise confession from Jaime to his new wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update pending for a long time. Hope you like it.

Brienne stood in front of the mirror, her heart thumping in apprehension at the thought of her upcoming wedding tonight. Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined, that she would one day be Jaime Lannister’s wife. A few years ago, she would have cringed at the thought of any association with House Lannister.

She gave herself a critical, self-appraising look, as she stared at her reflection wondering how a handsome man like Jaime could have fallen for her. Bronn had arranged for their stay at an inn close to the Sept, and she had just about an hour to get ready for the ceremony. She had spent quite a lot of time contemplating what to wear, finally narrowing down on the dress that she had worn for Joffrey’s wedding, the blue one that Jaime had given her.

She was putting the dress on, when she heard the door creak open.

“Admiring yourself, my lady?” asked the familiar teasing voice from behind her.

Jaime was standing there, casually leaning against the door, his arms crossed against his chest. He gave her a playful little smirk, letting his eyes wander all over her body. She squirmed under his piercing gaze-was he undressing her in his mind’s eye?

“Can’t you knock before entering a lady’s chambers?”

“Not when the lady in question will soon be _my_ lady,” he remarked, the smirk on his face turning into a grin “And the lady should’ve locked the door if she wished to keep out intruders. So not my fault, really,” he shrugged.

“You shouldn’t be here, my lord,” she said, attempting to drive him away. She turned to the mirror again, her cheeks growing hot as she imagined the consequences if Jaime lingered in the room for even a minute. Before she could object, Jaime had swiftly approached her from behind, and his hand was on her shoulder, slipping the dress off her.

“If you keep doing this, I don’t think I’ll be able to get dressed, Jaime,” she moaned, as his lips were on the nape of her neck and his fingers teased her breast.

“I’d rather prefer you without any clothes on,” he sighed into her back, the warmth of his breath sending a shiver down her spine “I try my best, wench, but we have so many lost years to make up for, and so little time. You can hardly blame me for wanting to make the most of what is left.”

A loud knock on the door seemed to bring Jaime to his senses, and he released her immediately. Brienne quickly straightened her dress before he could open the door.

“Can’t keep your hands off each other for even a second, can you?” Bronn looked at Jaime slyly, before turning to Brienne “I had a word with the Septon. We will begin the ceremony in an hour. Try to make it on time, if it’s not too much to ask of you both.”

Brienne nodded, her face reddening at the implied meaning of his statement.

Bronn turned his attention to Jaime. “If this wedding has to take place on time, you need to stay out of this room, my lord. Why don’t you come with me, so that we find you something appropriate to wear?”

“Why?” Jaime asked, puzzled, looking down at himself “What I’m wearing is good enough, but my bride-to-be needs someone to tell her how she looks once she’s dressed. So my presence is required here.”

“I can manage, thank you,” Brienne mumbled, facing the mirror again, not wanting to look at either of them.

“I don’t think you will allow her to be anything close to _dressed_ as long as you’re here, Lannister,” Bronn smirked “It’s better you keep away from her for a while. So come along, out we go.”

But Jaime stayed put, paying no heed to Bronn’s words. “Now!” Bronn insisted, mildly amused at Jaime’s reluctance “You’ll have all night, and all your life to fook her, so don’t worry.”

“Oh, you can’t imagine how much I’m looking forward to that,” Jaime whispered, looking straight into Brienne’s eyes as he left the room, leaving her blushing from head to toe at the prospect.

+++++

They had assembled at a small Sept nearby, the wedding to be a simple ceremony with just Bronn, Pod and the Hound present with them. Having abandoned his house, Jaime had no access to a traditional Lannister cloak, so he took off the black cloak that he had been wearing on his journey.

“I have nothing that I can call mine,” he said, gazing deeply into her eyes as he placed the cloak on her shoulders “Except you, my Brienne.”

“I want nothing, except to be yours,” Brienne replied softly.

“I have nothing to offer you, except myself…and my love,” he took her hand, bringing it to his lips.

“And I want nothing more than you, Jaime,” she meant every word of it, her voice echoing her feelings from the bottom of her heart “And your love.”

They stood there, lost in each other for a moment, holding hands and looking deeply into each other’s eyes, when the Septon gave a little cough, deciding it was time to intervene in their public display of affection.

“Can we go on with the vows?” he asked, looking at both of them alternately.

“I am hers, and she is mine,” Jaime whispered, his eyes shining with love. Brienne said her vows at the same time, finding it difficult to begin at first, the lump in her throat obstructing her speech.

_I am his, and he is mine...Was this happening for real? Or was it just a happy dream she would wake up from?_

And when he kissed her, it felt as if the gods had showered all their blessings on her. Jaime had kissed her before, but this was different. This was a husband kissing his wife, sealing their bond forever, from this day until the end of their days.

+++++

“Why are you crying, Brienne?” Jaime asked her, surprised, when he turned her around to face him. She had been standing by the window in their room, staring at the moon and marveling at her sudden twist of fortune. Overwhelmed with the idea that she could have a life of her own, she was unable to control her emotions.

“I thought this was the happiest day of our lives,” he said, with a troubled look in his eyes “So tell me, my love, what brings tears to your eyes?”

Brienne smiled through her tears. “The fact that it is indeed the happiest moment of my life,” she replied, caressing his cheek fondly “I never thought I would be someone’s wife one day, let alone yours.”

Jaime leaned into her and kissed away the tears streaming down her face. The next instant, he took a step backwards, an odd expression clouding his face.

“What is it?” she asked, concerned “Is something troubling you?”

He took a deep breath and then took her hand. “Come with me,” he led her to the table where he had kept his belongings. She watched him, mildly puzzled, wondering what he was up to, as he rummaged through his saddlebag, clearly searching for something. After a minute or so he emerged, holding a small wooden box.

“Open it,” he urged, placing it in her palm.

When she stood there staring at it, he gave her a smile. “Go ahead, it won’t bite.”

Opening the box, she found the most stunningly beautiful sapphire ring she had ever seen. Jaime took it out of the box and handed it to her.

“I had this specially made as soon as we got back to King’s Landing.”

 _For Cersei_ , she realized, her heart sinking, instantly struck by the unpleasant idea that she was probably just a substitute for the woman he had loved all his life, the woman who had betrayed his trust and loyalty.

Jaime let out a loud sigh. “I had summoned the family jeweler once on a whim. I wished for him to make me the most beautiful ring he had ever made, one that was apt for the woman I love.”

He had been in love with Cersei then. No doubt, it was intended for her. Brienne was about to return it to him, politely refusing to accept it, when he continued talking. He was not done with his tale yet.

“I was drunk that night,” he said, as he recollected the memory with a faraway look on his face “I wanted a ring the colour of her eyes, and that was what I had asked of the goldsmith.”

 _Emeralds, of course. Cersei’s eyes. But why the sapphire, then?_ Probably a mistake on the part of the jeweler. No wonder, he had not given it to Cersei. Brienne tried hard to keep her expression neutral. She couldn’t let her eyes betray her feelings. He couldn’t know she was suddenly jealous of Cersei.

“He told me, he would set it with the finest emeralds he could lay his hands on,” Jaime continued, referring to his conversation with the jeweler “But I wanted a sapphire, just a single one, one as blue as the waters of Tarth.”

“What do you mean?” Brienne couldn’t believe her ears.

“Of course you know what I mean. Stop feigning ignorance, wench,” he said, the distress in his voice evident “Isn’t it obvious that I had this made for you? I wanted to gift it to you when I gave you the armour and Oathkeeper, but--” he stopped.

“But...what?” she prompted softly, holding her breath. She could guess what was coming, but wanted to hear him say it.

“I was unsure about my feelings then, maybe even unaware to an extent,” she could detect a hint of regret at this statement “I was too full of Cersei to realize that I had actually fallen for someone else.”

“Then, what made you do this for me?” Brienne held out the ring, still baffled.

“There were brief moments during those days when I knew it was you, but those instances were always immediately suppressed by my obsession for my family and my sister. And as I said, that night, I was drunk,” his tone softened, as he carried on with his confession “Tyrion once told me, one’s true emotions cannot be hidden when under the influence of alcohol, and I couldn’t agree more. The outcome of that wine was this ring-the manifestation of the voice of my heart and my feelings for you.”

“Jaime, I don’t know what to say,” Brienne was at a loss for words.

“You won’t believe me, wench,” he said, slightly blushing “I almost barged into your chambers that night to confess my love for you.”

Brienne could only gape at him in shock and surprise at this revelation.

“But alas,” he sighed “As the effect of the wine slowly wore off, so did my courage. The next morning, I was back to being loyal to my family again, back in Cersei’s arms and in her bed. The ring was buried deep in my chest of drawers, lying there for years, but never for a moment forgotten.”

Brienne could feel her eyes moisten. He had been in love with her since King’s Landing! When Bronn had mentioned it earlier, she thought he was merely teasing Jaime, for she knew that he had eyes only for Cersei then.

“Since King’s Landing?”

Jaime shook his head “Much before that, really,” he exhaled deeply “To be precise, since the day I jumped in front of that bear. I’ve heard people do stupid things for love, don’t they?”

“Then why didn’t you--”

“Say anything?” he finished her question “Imagine, Brienne, had I stormed into your bedchamber, totally drunk, calling you the love of my life, how would you have reacted? I would have been lucky to have ended up with just a black eye.”

“I wouldn’t have attacked you, that’s for sure, because I loved you too.” She had to suppress a smile, as she pictured a completely intoxicated Jaime barging into her room in the dead of the night, poetically professing his love for her.

“Even so, would you have abandoned your vow for me?” It was more of a rhetorical question. “You are too honourable to put yourself before your duties. As for me… well, let’s just say, I buried my true feelings behind my loyalties and a mask called Cersei.”

“Neither of us would have given up on our duties then,” Brienne agreed. Such had been their fate, bringing them together repeatedly, only to tear them apart with conflicting loyalties and tearful goodbyes.

“When I gave you Oathkeeper, I was torn between my feelings for you and my sense of duty towards my house. When I saw you riding away, a part of me wanted to give you this ring, to stop you right there, to kiss you senseless,” he admitted “But my responsibilities took precedence, and I just couldn’t bring myself to act on my feelings.”

“For all I know, I might have stayed back, if you had done that,” she gave it a thought, blushing.

“I know you, Brienne,” Jaime said, shaking his head “You would have continued on your quest, no matter what. Your vow to Catelyn Stark was more important to you than your own happiness. And I would have carried on being faithful to Cersei, despite my heart drawing me towards you time and again.”

“It might surprise you, but your sister was the one who made me realize my feelings for you,” Brienne admitted, recalling the moment at Joffrey’s wedding when Cersei had confronted her “When I left King’s Landing, I thought that was the last I would see of you, until Riverrun--”

“Our meeting at Riverrun yet again tested my resolve to the maximum extent possible. I came so close to succumbing to my feelings, but yet again, I failed my heart and remained faithful to my family and my sister,” he said wistfully.

“You had your reasons then, Jaime, as did I. The least I could pray for, was not having to fight you.” She was reminded of their conversation in the tent. She had been on the verge of tears at the possibility of meeting him on a battlefield.

“But when I let go of Cersei and left for Winterfell, I knew that this time I wouldn’t fail. I was clear. My heart had won. As they say, better late than never.” Taking her hand in his, he slid the ring on her finger. It was an exact fit. “This belongs to the woman I love. To my wife.”

 _His wife._ It was music to her ears.

Jaime kissed her knuckles softly. “I hope, I got your measurements right.”

“It’s perfect,” she whispered, winding her arms around his neck and planting a tender kiss on the tip of his nose “As was the armour. You do seem to have noted my measurements quite accurately, Ser Jaime.”

“Well,” he pulled her closer, the tenderness in his eyes slowly morphing into burning passion “I feel, I should take a closer look at your measurements, don’t you think? But, I’m not sure my judgement would be that accurate if you have your clothes on.” He moved his mouth close to hers, tantalizingly tracing the outline of her lips with the tip of his tongue.

“Jaime,” she cried out, frustrated that just a touch as delicate as this was enough to get her aroused and bothered. Such was the effect he had on her. _Why the hell was he teasing her like this?_

“Patience, wench,” he breathed into her mouth, going a step further and sucking her lower lip.

Unable to take it anymore, she pulled his head closer, crushing his mouth with hers. Whatever resolve or restraint he showed until then, completely disappeared with her kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. He teased and nipped, deepening the kiss, his tongue finding its way into her mouth and sparring with hers, the two of them engaging in an exhilarating duel that she wished would go on forever.

After an eternity of devouring each other, Jaime released her, feeling the need to breathe again, leaving her yearning for more.

“That was…” The heat of his kiss had left her dizzy and speechless.

“Wonderful?” he suggested, throwing her a seductive smile.

“Far better than wonderful,” she moaned, the ache in her groin mounting every second. And the way he looked at her only made it worse. “Are we going to do something about our clothes?”

“All in good time, my lady,” he murmured, hiking her dress up and shoving his hand between her legs. Pinning her against the wall, he captured her lips again, while fucking her slowly with his expert fingers. Brienne threw her head back into the wall, closing her eyes and surrendering to the sweet agony he was subjecting her to.

“I promised you, I’d make you shout my name all night, didn’t I?” Jaime said, taking a break from torturing her lips “I’m a man of honour, and I intend to keep my word.” He thrust his fingers in and out of her, gradually increasing his tempo until she screamed his name, her vision fading into darkness as she collapsed into his arms, breathing heavily.

“Tired so soon?” he teased, looking into her sweaty face “The night is still young, and we’ve only just begun.” His hand was on her dress and he began unlacing it, taking his own sweet time to take it off her.

“Are you going to take all night just to undress me?” Brienne was aching for the feel of his skin against hers. “At this rate--”

He silenced her with his mouth, leading her towards the bed, while continuing to disrobe her at his own pace as he went on kissing her. Deciding to take matters in her hands, Brienne fumbled with his jacket, getting rid of it in an instant. The next to go was his shirt. Her hands finally went down to his trousers, his fingers brushing against his hardness as she undid his pants and tossed them aside.

“That was fast,” he breathed, shoving her on the bed and flinging himself on top of her, his cock pressing hard against her thighs. He slid the gown off her shoulder, divesting her of it at last. He played with her breast, gently flicking his tongue over her nipple at first, following it up by a giving it a light tug with his teeth, and then finishing off by closing his mouth on her breast, sucking on her nipple desperately. That was enough to send her into a frenzy, and she arched her back, her body pushing into his, the contact with his pulsating cock heightening her arousal so much that she craved to take him inside her then and there.

“Oh fuck, Jaime,” she whimpered, the profanity escaping her lips before she could check herself.

“What’s the matter with you, wench? I’ve never heard you swear, except that day in the dragon pit when you were angry with me,” he wondered in mock surprise, his mouth releasing her breast “Do I deserve the credit this time as well?” He couldn’t hide the sense of achievement in his voice.

“Shut up, and do what you have to do,” she made an impatient noise, pulling his mouth to hers again, kissing him hungrily, lusting for more of him.

Much to her frustration, he immediately broke the kiss “And what would that be, _my lady_?” He looked at her, his green eyes dancing with desire.

“Prove that you’re strong enough, _my lord_. Make me feel like a woman, fulfill my fantasy.” She couldn’t take it anymore, and here he was, throwing useless questions at her.

“What might your fantasy be, Lady Brienne?” The fire in his eyes was almost burning her now.

“You once said, you could overpower me, fling me down and tear off my clothes,” she repeated his words from years ago “Remember, Ser Jaime?”

“Didn’t I just do all the three?” he asked innocently, inching his lips close to hers. His fingers caressed her breast, causing her to moan indecently.

“And what about your resolve to make me scream all night?” she reminded him, throwing her arms around his neck and sliding her fingers through his hair, feeling his cock throb in response.

“At your service, my lady,” he growled, pressing her down with his body and kissing her again, this time with such wild aggression, that she was left stunned by the passion in his kiss. Her lips felt swollen and bruised by the torture he had subjected them to, but it only ended up increasing her arousal beyond anything she had ever experienced before. By the time she could comprehend what was happening, he was grinding into her, thrusting deeply and furiously until he was completely inside her. He began moving, his mouth still plundering hers while his hand reached for her clit. Digging her fingers into his back, she moved her hips, stepping up her pace to match his. He continued pounding, his deft fingers stimulating her until she finally caved in, crying out his name as she came apart with an explosion of bliss that drove her insane. He came shortly after, spilling inside her with a loud growl. He went limp in her arms, spent and satiated.

“Wife,” Jaime said dreamily, gazing into her eyes as he rolled off her.

“Husband,” she replied fondly, returning his gaze, yet to come to terms with the fact that they were married.

They lay there still for a while, trying to catch their breaths, Brienne coming to terms with the reality that she was his wife. She moved closer to him, their sweaty bodies coming into contact again as she settled herself in his arms. “Tired so soon?” she asked mischievously “The night is still young and we’ve only just begun--”

She had to say no more. Jaime never needed telling twice. And yet again that night, she was overpowered and pinned down to the bed, his cock hard and ready to make her scream in pleasure.

+++++

Brienne was awakened by a soft kiss on her lips. “Wake up, my lady,” Jaime said tenderly “Bronn will be knocking on our door soon. We need to get dressed and resume our journey.”

“I’m surprised, we actually found the time to sleep,” she blushed at the recollection that they had ended up fucking almost the entire night. Jaime had been bold enough to experiment with her, trying something different each time, doing things to her body that she had never imagined anyone would ever do.

“Speak for yourself, wench. I couldn’t sleep a wink,” he suppressed a yawn.

“Why?” she looked up at him, surprised.

“I’ve been busy dreaming about our future,” he smiled.

“Our future?” Brienne had never really given it a thought “What did you dream of?”

“A keep on Tarth by the beach, where we can settle down with our family if we survive the war…” he gazed into the distance “To have you by my side when I’m an old man...”

“Our family?” It was yet to sink in that they would one day be a family.

“Yes, Brienne, you, me and our children.”

“Children?” Brienne had never imagined that marriage, a husband and children could be her actual future.

“Ten children, to be precise,” Jaime declared, causing Brienne’s eyes to widen in shock “And if we have to make ten of them, wench, we better get to work right now.”

“I thought Bronn was waiting--” Brienne began.

“He can wait for some more time,” Jaime pulled her into his arms, and Bronn and Winterfell were forgotten for the next hour or so, while the Lord and Lady Lannister put in their best efforts towards producing the future heirs of Houses Lannister and Tarth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please share your comments :)


End file.
